Lawson 108 Encounter
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Kiku was walking down his usual pathway to Lawson 108 store, he was in a huge hurry because he forgot to buy some snacks for him and his friends—Elizabeta and Francis—for their usual Saturday fest. But when Kiku tells his friends about the new employee, Alfred, both are determined to get them paired! Rated T, Amepan, HunPanFra, please enjoy!


**Lawson 108 is where I go and get myself something to drink (usually coffee milk from Meiji) and it's a very nice place. Then I heard Family Mart by Hatsune Miku and...this happened. Lol, but I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot called...!**

_Lawson 108 Encounter_

Kiku was walking down his usual pathway to Lawson 108 store, he was in a huge hurry because he forgot to buy some snacks for him and his friends—Elizabeta and Francis—for their usual Saturday fest. It had a consistency of watching yaoi, reading yaoi manga from his art designs and other authors and basically talk about social life and complain. But other than that it was a pretty cool time to get together. And of all days he could forget the snacks was today! Kiku was exhausted when he arrived the front store (despite it being two blocks away from his house) and with his reasonable amount of money stepped inside unnoticeably to anyone inside. In fact, it seemed empty apart from the cashier man who looked bored out of his mind until he glanced over to Kiku, the costumer.

The man stood up eagerly and waved at him, beaming with a closed, wide mouth smile. Kiku bashfully nodded his head slight. He was too shy to introduce himself, especially in the night. Kiku made his way down one of the small shelves and picked up three potato chips and five cokes. As he was picking these items whilst in the candy section to pick up some chocolate, he flashed his brown eyes up to look over at the man whose eyes were rubbernecking him notably.

Was Kiku being watched by this man with glasses, blue-eyes and handsome blondish brown hair? He noticed how he had his elbow on the counter and sitting on his chair slumped his cheek in his hand. Kiku shook his head off the odd assumption and made his way over to the counter. The man got up and prepared to check the items, but as Kiku placed the items on the counter, he realized he was watching the food rather hungrily.

The man saw Kiku watching him and, with a tad blush on his cheeks, proceeded to check them.

"Uh, do you come here a lot?" asked the stranger as he checked the items.

Kiku was surprised he spoke to him, "Y-yes, I do. Sometimes. Are you new here?"

He beamed, "Yeah, I'm new. I'm Alfred by the way, and you are...?"

"Kiku," he said. "Honda Kiku. Nice to meet you." Kiku brought his hand out and Alfred looked like he was taken aback of his polite gesture.

Alfred at first was going to shake his hand, but instead Kiku realized he gave him a low high five. Kiku blushed at the confused Alfred who was smiling brightly at him and he asked he if could take his things.

"Oh, right! I totally forgot, hehehe..." he chuckled shyly as he took the items and stuffed them in a plastic bag. "Do you come here often?"

"Not really, unless I need anything. Why?" Kiku was curious why he was suddenly interested on why he asked if he came here all the time.

"No reason, just wondering."

Kiku took his plastic bag out of the counter and with given thanks he left Lawson. What he never knew was Alfred was watching him as he walked out of the store until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"YOU MET THE NEW GUY?"<p>

Kiku was taken aback from his friend's reaction toward his explanation of his absence. Francis was baffled and looked like he was going to cry in tears of joy and Elizabeta quickly grabbed Kiku and hugged him (too) tightly.

"Kiku, I'm so proud of you! Your ancestors should be proud, too!" Her voice sounded weary and streams of tears were pouring uncontrollably down her cheeks as Kiku struggled to comprehend what was happening. "Have I ever told you how much I love you in a totally not romantic way?"

"Uh...no?"

"Well I do!" she cried.

She released her friend and Kiku felt a sense of confusion and concern mixed into one emotion.

"Why are you acting so strangely?"

Francis scoffed, "How can we not? You met Alfred, the new cutie in Lawson!"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"YES!" Elizabeta and Francis shouted in unison.

"It's like you just met a hot tie on the street and you just fall in love with him at first sight!"

"No, more like you met an angel who's your type and totally wants to be with you for the rest of his life but it's considered a forbidden love because you're a human!"

"Why is it so thrilling for both of you, talking about me and this man like we were meant to be?" Kiku asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY FATE!" Francis and Elizabeta squealed in unison once again.

All Kiku wanted was to get back home quickly and watch some yaoi episodes with his friends, but now they completely forgotten the whole point of tonight and were fangirling over Kiku meeting this person at the convenience store. But it did strike Kiku off about what happened when Alfred asked if he came by to the shop a lot. Was it because he thought he liked to shop there than the other stores? It confused him and his mind questioned himself of what Alfred was asking about.

"So he asked you if you come by a lot, right?"

"Yes, he asked,"

Elizabeta slapped her hands and chanted, "I got it! I got it!"

"What?"

"Apparently, you ran out of milk and you're like in super need of it tomorrow!"

"But I have lots of milk, Elizabeta-san..."

Elizabeta frowned at Kiku, got off from the couch, walked into the kitchen and for a brief period Kiku and Francis heard the sound of the refrigerator opening, and then closing to which another sound of a liquid being poured down in the kitchen drain was audible. She came back with the bottle of milk, stood there with a slightly bored expression turned psychotic and dropped the plastic milk bottle on the floor.

"Now you ran out of milk. Get some tomorrow morning. And look like you're gonna go on a date!"

Kiku and Francis were in fear of Elizabeta's amazingly great power, and both looked fearfully at each other. What had she planned for Kiku was a mystery, but if it involved two dudes meeting and she heard about it, she would do everything in her Godly power to smash them together even if it meant certain death?

* * *

><p>Kiku did what Elizabeta told him: go back in the morning and grab some milk in the store. Nervously he would glance over his shoulder to see if Elizabeta or Francis were behind (but really they were wearing disguises and basically acted as spies while hiding in the bushes) as he strolled down the blocks he took last night. (Elizabeta was wearing a man suit with her hair in a black wig and wore a beard while Francis cross-dressed as a pink dress wearing woman with plump red lipsticks and a peacock hat.) He made it finally to the entrance of Lawson 108 and stepped inside. There in the counter was Alfred who looked surprised at his visit.<p>

"Hey, long time no see, huh?"

Kiku walked by to the counter and replied, "Y-yes... I just came here to buy some milk," Kiku then went over to the milk section and picked up a carton.

"That's it? No other foods an' stuff?"

Kiku shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

"You…don't have to apologize, man! It's okay if you aren't buying anything, I mean uh…" Alfred took his gaze from Kiku to the front entrance. His expression changed in confusion. "Do you know those two lookin' at us at the window?"

Kiku could sense his friend's yaoi-ish glaring upon them and wanted to make things work with the situation.

"Uh…I'm not sure." He said.

"You don't know them? They kinda look creepy and stuff."

"Maybe they just wanted to know if there is some…yakisoba on sale!"

"This place doesn't serve yakisoba."

"I-I shall go tell them, then." Kiku quickly excused himself and dashed off to have a word with the "two strangers".

For a few brief minutes Kiku, Elizabeta and Francis were having a conversation outside the store as Alfred waited impatiently for Kiku to come back. Kiku wasn't precisely thrilled at his friends sneaking around like detectives (of love) while he was trying to make things less confusing than before.

"Please just let me do this on my own, you two!"

"We can't—" Elizabeta coughed from her manly voice— "I mean—we can't!"

"Why not?"

"We are there for you no matter what, mon ami!" Francis said lady-like.

Kiku sighed heavily, "Just go home and let me handle this!" And before either could object he furiously left them to go inside.

"Do you think we upset him?"

"Nah, he'll be better after he leaves and comes back. Let's go."

Kiku returned to the store and although he wanted to tell Alfred everything was fine now, he just felt totally embarrassed of what they had done and wanted to just to buy milk and get it over with. Alfred told him when he left that he already checked it out and had the receipt and when he was just about to put inside, Kiku took it, bid farewell then left.

"Wait; don't you want your receipt?"

Kiku turned to Alfred, "But I don't need it,"

"But what if some police dude came by?"

"Why would he stop for me?" He felt tired. He just wanted to go home and forget this day.

"Please Kiku, will you take this receipt?"

Kiku was getting frustrated and wanted to go home so he said, "Fine. Thank you for your consideration." Kiku took the receipt and let the store, hoping not to get mixed up in his friend's idiot plans again.

For Alfred, however, he was well-pleased of himself. Whatever reason could it be as he joyfully watched the man he met storm off?

* * *

><p>Elizabeta saw Kiku coming in from the door and noticed an unfamiliar expression on his face. She knew right away he didn't want to be bothered, but poor Francis had to poke his nose into Kiku's business and asked how it went.<p>

Kiku was honest, "I felt so embarrassed. Why didn't both of you trust me? I had to go in and get my milk and then Alfred for some reason wanted me to stay and take the receipt. What purpose do I have with a receipt? None!"

Hearing Kiku saying that Alfred wanted to take the receipt as she heard their conversation by the corner struck her imaginary foxlike ears and continued to listen.

"Je suis désolé, mon ami," replied Francis, "I had no idea you-"

Before Francis' words were spoken, Elizabeta raced in and—after apologizing to Francis for her interruption—asked to examine the receipt.

"Why do you want to look at it?" Kiku asked and raised the bag with the milk carton and the receipt to her.

Not answering, she gratefully took the bag and with her hand took out the piece of paper. Her eyes peered at it like a detective expecting on a clue and nodded to herself.

"I knew it,"

"What?"

Elizabeta looked up to Kiku and gave him the paper which Kiku read: _U comin' to the store 2night? Leave work at 6. _

Elizabeta folded her arms and said smugly, "And he was kind enough to place his number below. You just needed a little push, is all!"

Kiku stared in awe at the secret note. Francis smirked childishly at the sight and joined over to Elizabeta's side. Their friend bashfully looked up and gave a timid apologize to Elizabeta and Francis for trying to help—they forgave him nonetheless.

"So, you gonna go?"

He nodded. "Yes. And I think he should know that you and Francis were the ones who were following me, right? If you want, you can spy from afar while I'm with Alfred."

Their faces brightened gleefully. It looked like they were gonna be busy tonight.


End file.
